


Red and Blue

by lyn452



Series: Jonerys Week 2019 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Investigations, Murder, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Day 3. Colors. Jon Snow is a detective investigating the death of Cersei Lannister. His number one suspect? The Dragon Queen herself, Daenerys Targaryen.





	Red and Blue

**** The alternating red and blue flashes of color made the crime scene look even worse than it was. Jon carefully made his way through the rubble. The police officers were keeping the crowd back, but he could still hear the reporters’ yelled questions:

“Is it true? Is Cersei dead?”

“Was anyone in the building with her?”

“Did she die with her brother in bed?”

“Was it the Dragon Queen who killed her?”

“No comment,” was the official answer to any and all questions at this time, but Jon knew that wasn’t going to last long. They would need better answers and soon.

Cersei Lannister, the Lioness of Casterly Rock, was blown to pieces in her own home. Preliminary findings indicated that the bomb had been professionally made. Cersei had made many enemies over the years, so the suspect list was long. But the prime suspect was, had to be, Daenerys Targaryen, known as the Dragon Queen. 

The two so-called queens of the underworld had gotten to their high positions in a parochial world by being ruthless and brutal. They had both wiped aside kings, some of them men in their own families, to claim their spots. Until their only enemies left were each other. 

Now it seemed that one had won. Jon wasn’t looking forward to the investigation. The last officer they’d sent to infiltrate the Dragon Queen’s business, Jorah Mormont, was one of her highest ranking lieutenants now. Jon had watched his immediate supervisor, Jeor Mormont, deal with the fallout and the shame of his son’s failings. 

Jon itched for a cigarette, but resisted. He would do better. He waited for his partner Davos to show up. It didn’t take long. Davos scrambled up to him, handing him the second cup of coffee he was always so good about bringing. “Sorry I’m late. Bloody traffic. How is it this bad this late at night?” 

Jon had been saddled with Davos when no one else had wanted the man. Davos had been partners with Stannis Baratheon before, who’d been one of the kings taken out in the gang war that had consumed the city. It had been another embarrassment for the department and no one wanted to be associated with Davos, who was just trying to get two more years so he’d have a full pension at retirement rather than a partial one. Jon had taken him when his old partner Sam quit to be with his new family. The man had proved to be a great partner, his experience was invaluable to Jon. Supposedly Jon was on the fast track to take over when Jeor stepped down, which could be any day now. He just needed to avoid the corruption that was too common and perhaps solve one big case, like the death of Cersei Lannister. 

It helped that Jon’s father, Ned Stark, was commonly known as the last good cop. Most people saw him as his father’s son, even if he’d been sired on an informant rather than Ned’s wife. Ned’s trueborn son, Robb, had become a DA instead. He’d been another causality in the “War of Kings.” He’d been too much of a threat to the Lannisters and well, Jon didn’t like to think about how his brother’s body had been found.  

Jon sipped on the black coffee as they entered the crime scene. There didn’t appear to be much to look at, other than rubble. Still, he looked for anything out of the ordinary. There were scorch marks all over the place and the stone was melted. Jon didn’t know if that indicated the dragonfire Daenerys was well known for using or the wildfire Cersei favored. Even if it was dragonfire he knew he would have to keep in mind that someone might be setting the other woman up. That was the problem with having a signature, it was easy to duplicate. 

He took a long drink from his coffee, anticipating many long nights ahead of him. The head of the department, Robert Baratheon, would want this case wrapped up as soon as possible. He’d also blame Daenerys without proof though, as everyone knew he’d had it in for the entire Targaryen family since Rhaegar Targaryen ran off with his fiancee, Lyanna Stark. Jon sometimes wondered how many crimes Daenerys actually committed versus how many got attributed to her thanks to Robert Baratheon. Both of his brothers had been “kings” and it was rumored that he was too, but he either covered his tracks well enough or it was just rumors, as he’d been investigated and found innocent. Jon thought Robert was a good cop but getting promoted was the worst thing that ever happened to the man.

Across the room, Davos grunted as he lifted himself from his squatting position. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Jon smiled at the familiar complaint. “You say that every time.” 

“And I mean it every time. You’ll understand when it’s time for you to figure out when you can retire with a livable pension.” 

Jon shook his head. Davos was also of the opinion that Jon would never live that long. He took too many risks. Jon couldn’t really disagree with his partner’s assessment. He was a wise old man to Jon’s foolish young one.

Davos walked over to him and spoke in a low voice as not to be overheard by too many others. “So what do you think, Dragon Queen?”

“It seems that way. Now it’s just a matter of figuring out whether it seems that way because it was her and this was a message, or it wasn’t her but was meant to look like her.”

“Oh, is that all? Easy enough,” Davos scoffed, drinking his coffee.

“We’ll have to question her and her people.”

“You’re just full of easy, simple to do ideas today,” Davos mocked.

Jon knew he was right. It would probably be easier and less painful to pull out his own teeth with pliers than getting an audience with the notorious crime queen. But it had to be done. Jon finished his coffee. “You ever meet her?”

“Oh yeah,” Davos said. “We have poker every Thursday night. I call her Dee Dee.” 

Smartass, Jon thought fondly. 

 

* * *

 

It had been surprisingly easy to meet her, it turned out. Once she knew who’d been assigned to the case, she’d reached out to him. Jon had been shocked to find a voicemail from her when he got to his desk after his visit to the crime scene. It had disturbed him slightly that she might have spies within his department, even if it didn’t surprise him. Everyone had a price.

Everyone but him, it seemed. 

Jon had never met the Dragon Queen. He knew what to expect from the ribbing he got from the guys at the station. It was a well-known fact that Daenerys Targaryen was gorgeous and not above using sex to her advantage. Not that Jon would ever do such a thing. He didn’t care what she looked like, he had principles and wouldn’t be bribed in any way. 

He walked into the dragonpit, as it was called, with Davos at his back. The building was designed to intimidate and impress. Two massive stone dragon heads greeted visitors at the entrance. The dragons continued as they walked through the compound, most carved from obsidian, but some overlaid in ruby, emerald, sapphire, and other jewels Jon couldn’t name. 

One of the Dragon Queen’s people had greeted them at the entrance, Missandei. Jon knew from the Dragon Queen’s file that Missandei was no criminal. She had been a sex slave who the Dragon Queen had saved when she took over then destroyed the slave trade in King’s Landing. Many in the Dragon Queen’s retinue had similar stories. It was why her underlings were so loyal for such a dishonest trade. Despite her position as the head of a crime family, Daenerys was more vigilante than true villain, but still fierce and ruthless. She had to be to climb to a position of power in crime organizations that were usually the domain of men. 

The other men who watched them, guns concealed but surely present, weren’t so innocent. They were members of the fierce Dothraki gang. Daenerys Targaryen had staged a hostile takeover of them years ago, which had been the start of her legendary status. No one was quite sure how she did it. Some said she burnt down the Dothraki hideout, killing the khals while she remained unburnt. Some said she married the most powerful khal and then killed him after gaining his men’s loyalty for herself. Some said it was simply that the Dothraki follow the strong, and Daenerys Targaryen could be called many things, but weak wasn’t one of them. 

Jon took in the over-the-top presentation, the woman took her title of Dragon Queen a little too seriously. Still it was effective, as he felt ill at ease.

He ignored that and took out his notepad and began to question Missandei, “How long have you worked for Daenerys Targaryen?”

She looked at his notepad as though it was a poisonous viper. “Is this a friendly conversation or should you be reading me my rights? You know that I’m not obligated to tell you anything, even though we are cooperating with law enforcement in any way we can.” 

A lawyer’s answer, Jon thought. He remembered that Missandei had been put through law school by Daenerys Targaryen. It was said that she was being groomed for the job of consigliere, taking over from Aemon Targaryen, who was getting too old to continue helping his great-niece.

Jon had meet Aemon several times from his many courthouse appearances, either in an official capacity or just waiting to meet Robb for lunch or drinks. Against his better judgement, Jon quite liked the man. Aemon Targaryen almost certainly had blood on his hands, even if indirectly. How many times had he gotten Aerys Targaryen off on murder charges? Aerys Targaryen, the most successful serial killer in King’s Landing history, who had a body count suspected to be in the triple digits. Who never spent more than a few hours in jail and probably never would have faced justice if he hadn’t picked the wrong target in the end and gotten killed by Jaime Lannister.

Allegedly, Jon remembered to add. The Lannisters had plenty of brilliant lawyers in their clan too. 

Davos said, “Just a friendly conversation ma’am. But it’s not everyday someone gets to meet the Dragon Queen. Can’t blame us for wanting to write everything down.”

Again, Jon was grateful for his partner. They didn’t really do the good cop/bad cop routine, but Davos could charm while Jon threatened. Missandei clearly didn’t buy this statement, but she politely answered, “I’ve been with Daenerys Targaryen for as long as I’ve known her. Almost nine years now.”

Jon jotted the information down, even though he was certain it was already in a file on his desk back at the office. “You met her when she rescued from that sex trafficking ring, correct?”

Missandei’s eyes narrowed and Davos looked at Jon, exasperated. He often complained of Jon’s bluntness and too honest questioning. She answered, “Where are you going with this, Mr. Snow?”

Jon shrugged, looking up at the stained glass skylight. More dragons, surprise, surprise. “Nowhere, it’s just you might feel you owe her something. Might be an awfully persuasive reason to join her team. She rescues you and in exchange, you serve her. Trading one master for another.” 

Missandei stopped walking and faced Jon, “She didn’t force me to do anything. I am here because I choose to be here. I chose her.” 

Jon was a bit taken aback by the woman’s fierce loyalty. It wasn’t a common trait in criminals, in his experience. Many talked about honor and loyalty, but it was usually just a smokescreen. A way of dressing up the violence in mystique. 

Missandei returned to her polite courtesy. “This way, gentlemen.” 

Davos whispered to Jon, “I’m starting to get why Jorah switched sides.” Jon glared at Davos, who then said, “Maybe you should let me do the talking.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Missandei took them to two massive glass doors, which opened into a cavern. Jon found he was most impressed by this room. It was a natural spring that someone had built into a pool room. The marble mixed with the natural stone in a way that was both breathtaking and unique. Jon found himself gaping at the architecture. 

Until his eyes settled on the woman coming out of the spring itself. She was naked. Facing away, Jon could only see her backside, but it was still an impressive sight. His eyes spotted the silver hair over the perfect bum. It was the Dragon Queen, who was now being wrapped in a red silk robe.

Too late, Jon looked away. He would not be seduced, he thought. He’d heard the stories about her, knew she would play any trick to get what she wanted. He was not Jorah Mormont. He was the son of Ned Stark. He wouldn’t be corrupted by anyone, no matter how beautiful or flawless her body might be.

Davos nudged him in the ribs, and Jon finally noticed that Daenerys Targaryen had walked to them. She was smiling and was even more beautiful from the front. Jon let himself scowl, angry at himself for getting distracted, worried he’d blush if he let himself. “Hello, gentlemen. I’m Daenerys Targaryen. Welcome to my home.” Her fingers curled in front of her and she pointed at both of them. “Now, I know your names, but I’m not sure who is who.”

A lie, Jon thought. Davos held out his hand, “Davos Seaworth, you have a beautiful home, Miss Targaryen.” 

She shook his hand gracefully. “Thank you, Ser Davos.” Her violet eyes darted to Jon’s, and he hated the mischievousness in them. “That must make you Jon Snow.” 

She held out her hand to him and he reluctantly shook it. Her hand was warm and soft with a hidden strength. He briefly wondered if that’s what the rest of her skin felt like, but he pushed such unprofessional thoughts away. She was his lead suspect, for gods’ sake. 

Daenerys held out her hand to a nearby table and chairs. “Shall we sit?”

They took their seats. Davos, ever the gentleman, even held out a seat for the most powerful crime boss in the city. Jon silently scoffed at the man’s behavior. She asked if they wanted anything to drink. Both cops declined, but she asked the girl who’d held up her robe to bring her some hot water and a tea bag. “So, how can I help the King’s Landing police force?”

Jon noticed Missandei standing in the background. She may be acting friendly, but this was an interrogation and she was smart enough to make sure her lawyer was present. It didn’t surprise him. Careful kept criminals out of jail, and Daenerys had never even stepped foot in a prison cell. 

Davos said, “We just have a few questions for you, ma’am. It was no secret that you and Cersei Lannister didn’t exactly have an amicable relationship after all.” 

The girl was back with Daenerys’ hot water. She thanked her and dismissed her. “Yes, well, I’m not sure Cersei Lannister has an amicable relationship with anyone except maybe her brother Jaime.” She ripped open the tea bag and put into the steaming mug. 

“Had,” Jon corrected. Daenerys looked at him now that he’d finally said something to her. She studied him as if he were an interesting piece of art. 

“Had,” she agreed. Their eyes met in a challenge, as if this entire investigation was just about the two of them. As if it were a game played by two. Jon felt a thrill of excitement at the thought of taking on the Dragon Queen. He’d always been accused of having a death wish, and she could certainly grant such a desire. 

Davos cleared his throat, making Jon break his gaze with her. He worried he might blushing. Davos asked, “When’s the last time you spoke with Cersei Lannister?”

“Directly, it was months ago. I’m not sure on the date.”

“What about indirectly?”

Daenerys elegant fingers played with her tea bag string. “About a week ago. We sometimes communicate through her brother Tyrion.”

“Tyrion Lannister,” Jon said. He’d met the man years ago. Had quite liked him then. “He works for you now?”

Daenerys’ violet gaze was on Jon again. “Yes.”

“Strange,” Jon said. “That he would abandon his own family to come work for you.”

“Family can be complicated.” Daenerys’ fingers gripped her mug and she took a sip of her freshly brewed tea. “You’d have to ask him about all of that.”

“What were you communicating about?” Davos asked. 

“It was posturing mostly,” Daenerys answered. “She was threatening to send Jaime Lannister after me. Told me he’d do to me what he did to my father. Called him her dragon slayer.” 

“She was threatening you,” Jon said. “And you didn’t think to inform the police about this?” 

“I rely on myself.”

“Not the cops?” 

“Yes, I remember how well the cops helped me when I tried to report my brother for abuse.” Jon remembered reading about that in her file. She’d called the cops several times on her brother, but the calls were either ignored or dismissed after a token investigation, until she stopped calling. Less than a year later, Viserys Targaryen was dead.

Viserys had been made her legal guardian after her father’s death. The Mad Dragon, they called Aerys now, but then it had just been discovered what a monster he’d been. No one had been interested in helping his children, as most people thought they would be just as bad. Robert Baratheon in particular always said, “The only good Targaryen is a dead one.” 

Jon felt slightly ashamed at his own profession for a moment. He’d been too young for any of it, but his father had been on the force. Ned Stark’s name had been on one of the reports Jon had read, recommending she be removed from the home, but Robert Baratheon had overruled his best friend, deeming it a waste of resources. 

Daenerys asked a question of her own, “Can I assume that Robert Baratheon will be following this case closely? Should I expect a visit from him?” She took another drink.

Jon and Davos exchanged a look. Both men hoped not. Baratheon would of course take the credit for any success and would want Daenerys convicted of the crime, but he would certainly impede the case if the evidence pointed elsewhere. As it was, it was still too early to tell. “He is the commissioner. He takes an interest in all of our cases, especially the high profile ones.” 

Daenerys frowned, setting down her mug. “He will not be welcome in my home. I will only speak to you.” She looked at Jon when she said it. The attention made Jon temporarily speechless. 

Davos picked up his slack, as always, “That may not be possible, Miss Targaryen. We will have to follow the investigation where it takes us and follow commands. I’m sure you understand.”

“From what I understand, Robert Baratheon’s favorite nickname for me is Dragonspawn, or the Dragon Bitch, or simply the Whore.” Daenerys had completely dropped the nice act now, the Dragon Queen persona firmly in place. “I think I prefer the madman’s daughter.” 

Jon decided it was time to shift the conversation. “You do have quite the family history, Miss Targaryen.” 

“Are you going to ask me about my father?” Daenerys sighed. 

“Why do you think that?”

“Detective Snow, I have been called the madman’s daughter my entire life. I have been judged for his crimes since they came to light. Regardless of what I do.”

“His crimes were quite extraordinary. How many people did he burn alive?”

“I don’t need an education on what my father did,” Daenerys’ voice was cold. “Did you have any more questions for me? I am a very busy woman after all.”

“Not at this time,” Jon answered instantly, causing Davos to stare at him. “But we may need a follow-up interview.” 

Daenerys nodded and then stood. Jon and Davos stood as well. Jon remembered he’d forgotten to ask, “What were you doing last night?” He assumed she was smart enough to have an alibi. 

“I was at a gala for domestic abuse victims all night. We were raising money to build a women's shelter in Flea Bottom. I left around midnight, came home and went to bed.” Her robe had gaped open a bit since she stood, it only barely stayed on her shoulder. Jon wasn’t sure it was good that he observed this. 

“Alone?” Jon could feel Davos’ look on him.

Daenerys smirked. “Last night, yes, I slept alone.” 

Jon nodded and then added, “We’ll have to conduct interviews with all of your people as well.” 

“You are free to question whoever you like, Mr. Snow. I intend to cooperate fully with your investigation, as I have nothing to hide and am just as eager to discover who committed this act as you are.” Missandei was at Daenerys’ shoulder now. 

Davos asked the lawyer. “Could we get a complete list of employees?”

Missandei nodded, “If you follow me, I can print you a copy before you leave.”

She walked towards the door they entered through and Davos followed. Jon hesitated. Daenerys went in another direction, presumably to exit through a side or back door. 

Jon’s eyes followed Daenerys the entire way. After she left, he went to catch up with his partner and the lawyer. 

 

* * *

 

Daenerys watched the policemen leave. Tyrion sat in the corner with his customary wine glass. “What do we know of Jon Snow?” She asked him. 

“You have his file already, your grace,” he pointed to manila folder on her desk with his wine.

Daenerys nodded, “Yes, but do we know anything else about him?” Jon Snow intrigued her, but she couldn’t say why. But Daenerys had learned to follow her instincts. They had gotten her this far, no need to change course now.

Tyrion shrugged, “I knew him when he was a boy. He’s his father’s son, for better and worse.” He drank his wine.

Daenerys nodded, still watching the empty street where Jon Snow had been. He’d been comely, far prettier than she expected. She felt something at the sight of him, but she wasn’t sure if it was an annoyance, attraction or some strange combination of the two. Either way, she was curious and she was a woman who indulged in her curiosities rather than ignoring them. “Find out more about him. His routines, his weaknesses, what drives him, everything you can.” 

Daenerys went away from the window and she noticed Tyrion’s raised eyebrow. “Is there something I need to know? Killing cops isn’t a simple business, not even for you.” 

“I’m not going to do anything to him,” Daenerys sat on her massive chair of black and iron. “Not yet.” 

Aemon removed his oxygen mask to warn his great niece, “Careful, Little Dragon. He’s got a pretty face, but beautiful things are often deadly.” 

Daenerys almost blushed at the implication. Only Aemon could get away with saying such a thing to her, but that’s why she kept him around. She needed someone to say the things everyone else would be too afraid to say. “I am well aware, Big Dragon. I’m quite beautiful and deadly myself.” 


End file.
